


Trick-or-Treat

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura and Kuroo take their children trick or treating for Halloween.





	Trick-or-Treat

“I’m home, sorry I’m late!  The meeting ran long and I tried to get out of there, I really did.  I even told them I had to get home in time, it’s my daughters first Halloween but-” Daichi could hear his husband continuing his apology as he most likely struggled to remove his shoes and take off his jacket at the same time.  Daichi was forever telling him to slow down but Tetsurou insisted he could do things quicker if he did eight things at once. It never worked out in his favor, but over the years Daichi had learned how to solve that issue too.

 

“Go see daddy.”  Daichi whispered to dressed up one year old as he placed her on the ground.  He pulled out his phone when she began her slow but steady trek towards the sound of her daddys voice, chubby arms outstretched and making awkward, wide steps.  She rounded the corner and Daichi followed behind her, recording all the while and there to make sure he could catch her if she fell.

 

“-and he’s just talking and talk-”  Tetsurou gasped, verbally gasped as he spotted their daughter dressed up for halloween.  “Hello my precious little dinosaur, you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tetsurou crouched on the ground, arms held open and forgetting his half taken off coat and the fact that he was still wearing one of his shoes.  Mayumi gave a shrill laugh, something she seemed to have gotten from one of her father's, as she made it into the safety of Tetsurou’s arms and he scooped her up to place kisses all over her face.

 

“She’s a triceratops, it’s very important to Haru that you know that.”  Daichi said after he stopped the video.

 

“Did you let him pick it out?”  Tetsurou asked, cradling their daughter as Daichi came to help him remove his jacket and the one shoe he still had on.

 

“ _Let_ him do it?”  Daichi asked with a wary grin because they both knew their son better than that.

 

“Ah sorry, I mean did he insist on picking it out?”  Tetsurou asked, allowing Mayumi to pull out his tie and tug on it with her little fingers.

 

“He told me that he knew what Mayumi wanted better than I did because I was too old to understand what kids liked.”  Daichi repeated what Haru had said while they had gone halloween costume shopping that day. It had been slim pickings.  Daichi didn’t want to admit that he had forgotten about the holiday much beloved by children everywhere but he felt like he dropped the ball.  Haru was six and had developed the swift need to play any and all sports while Mayumi wasn’t quite one and required all the attention most babies need.

 

“Oh babe,” Tetsurou looked like he was trying not to laugh as he held Mayumi with one arm and touched Daichi’s temple with long and cold fingers.  “I could help dye your hair if the gray is bothering you.” Daichi narrowed his eyes even as he leaned into the touch, his hand coming up to rest on Mayumi’s back as she leaned against Tetsurou, content to just stay there and cuddle for a bit.

 

“Are you forgetting you’re older than me?”  Daichi asked, Tetsurou’s fingers carding through his hair took the bite out of his words.

 

“Don’t hit me, I’m holding our child.”  Tetsurou said defensively, shifting said child to the middle of his chest to better protect himself.  Mayumi giggled as Daichi pretended to try and reach around her to hit Tetsurou, the contact always careful and without any force behind him.  “Mayumi protect your father! No wait, you’re protecting the wrong father!” Daichi made a triumphant noise as he removed Mayumi from Tetsurou’s grasp and the other man gave a dramatic pout.

 

“Someone of your advanced age shouldn’t pout like a child, _babe_.”  Daichi grinned as Tetsurou loosened his tie, narrowing his eyes at the offense.

 

“I’m ready!”  Haru called from upstairs.  Daichi and Tetsurou shared a look at their prone to dramatics son.  Daichi blamed Tetsurou for that behavior too, but they both obligingly went to the livingroom to wait for their sons entrance.

 

Haru came stumbling down the steps with the same grace most six year olds have, which is none at all.  The foam around sharp corners had been put up for Mayumi but even she didn’t seem to bounce off of them as much as her older brother did.  Haru gave his best pose, skinny limbs and messy hair and all, at the bottom of the staircase. Sora, their two year old chocolate lab, followed behind Haru as was custom, though he had purple and pink fairy wings on his back that fluttered when he walked.

 

“Wow.”  Tetsurou let out a low whistle, glancing over at Daichi with resignation.

 

“He wanted to be a superhero but couldn’t decide which one, so he’s everyone of them.”  Daichi told Tetsurou while putting down a squirming Mayumi so she could go waddle over to her brother.  Haru had captain america’s mask, a teenage mutant ninja turtle shell on his back, iron man gloves, batman's belt, superman's costume, and various other bits and pieces taken from the most popular superheroes at the time.

 

“You look amazing buddy!”  Tetsurou said with his usual enthusiasm when it came to their children.  Haru grinned proudly as he showed off that his belt had real pouches and he had hidden jelly beans in there along with Mayumi’s extra pacifier.

 

“You two aren’t even dressed yet!  We’re gonna miss all the good candy.”  Haru suddenly wailed, changing emotions like someone had turned a channel.  Sora gave a bark as if agreeing with Haru’s assessment.

 

“We have costumes?”  Tetsurou asked as he was shoved towards the stairs by his much smaller son.

 

“I didn’t tell you?”  Daichi asked innocently, earning a suspicious look from Tetsurou.  “Haru picked them out too. Haru, watch your sister, we’ll be right down.”  Haru stopped pushing his father to turn and watch over his sister like a good night stalking, crime fighting, vigilante.

 

“I will take credit for his dramatics but he got his pushiness from you.”  Tetsurou said as they entered their bedroom together. They both started stripping, knowing that Haru was most likely timing them and would later use this against them if they took too long.

 

“Oh?”  Daichi asked as he pulled his sweater over his head.  “Remind me again how many times you asked me out before I said yes?”  Daichi grinned as Tetsurou shot him a glare.

 

“Pushy and stubborn, I don’t know why you don’t trust me more Sawamura Daichi, the lives we’ve made for ourselves are pretty great.”  Tetsurou stepped closer, fingers brushing over Daichi’s bare sides. Daichi couldn’t help but agree and lean into Tetsurou.

 

“You’re not wrong.”  Daichi admitted. Tetsurou smirked, that same look that Daichi had told himself countless times when they were teenagers that he did not find attractive.  He leaned up to kiss that smirk, felt Tetsurou’s hands slip around his back into his back pockets and-

 

“Dads!”  Haru cried from downstairs, sounding like he was being tortured.  They laughed against each others mouths before pulling back.

 

“So what costume did he get us?”  Tetsurou asked and in answer Daichi pulled on a familiar ball cap before tossing something bright yellow to Tetsurou.  “Wait, why do you get to be Ash and I have to be Pikachu?”


End file.
